


"When The Time Is Right"

by chloesfrazer



Category: Chlodine - Fandom, Lost Legacy
Genre: Angst, Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Mainly centered around a relationship, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloesfrazer/pseuds/chloesfrazer
Summary: Chloe is attempting a normal life by running a shop located in India, and trying to stay out of the treasure hunting business. However, she doesn't have her companion by her side after separating suddenly. After 3 years of not communicating with each other, Nadine and Chloe try their best to put their "relationship" back into one piece.





	1. Chapter 1

3 years after Lost Legacy took place  
————————————————————

"Did you bring in those boxes that arrived earlier Meenu?" Chloes voice rasped, leaning against the counter. Meenu came behind the counter after flipping the Closed sign on the door to Open. "Yes. They're in the back." She replied with excitement. Chloe smiled at the girl who had became a big help with the new shop. After finding the Tusk of Ganesh, she was inspired to open a small shop that sold jewerly and small artifacts as souvenirs. The Ministry of Culture also funded the shop and often shipped her new artifacts. 

Soon the store began to flood with customers. Some being the usual tourists and others who actually lived here. "Do you need any help honey?" Chloe asked, the customer turned around immediately. Her eyes widened, and she seemed flustered. Chloe smiled slightly. "Um no— but you have a very nice collection I must say." The woman praised. "Thank you. Just a few things i've collected over the years." Chloe replied, looking at the pretty jewels in front of her with pride. 

As she continued to help the woman pick out the perfect jewel for herself, she heard a chime on the door. When she looked over she couldn't believe her eyes. Nadine? What the hell was she doing here? Chloe tried getting away from Nadines line of sight. She was just scanning the store, a small smile spread across her features. She looked so soft and relaxed. 

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, which caused me to realize how much I missed her. 3 years had passed, and I hadn't seen Nadine since that night. I hadn't realized Meenu was calling out to me because I was so focused on the woman. "Huh?" I said suddenly, snapping out of my daze. "The lady at the front desk wants to speak to you. She asked for the owner." Meenu stated. Once I realized who was at the front desk my heart sped up. Shit. "Why don't you help this lady here?" I gestured, moving around Meenu. 

Nadine was looking around, not noticing me approaching her. Her back was turned to me as she looked at the glassed shelf that held The Eye of Shiva. "Can I help you, love?" I managed to say. "Ja. I'm looking for—", Nadines words were cut once she turned around and faced me. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Frazer?" She gasped. "Uh, yeah." I replied, suddenly feeling very intimidated. 

Nadine backed away from me slightly, face still full of shock. I didn't know what to say because this wasn't something I expected to be dealing with so soon. I wasn't prepared for this moment. "What are you doing here?" Nadine asked, looking me straight into the eye. "Well, I do own this shop after all." I replied, trying to make small lighthearted remarks in the tense moment. "3 years." Nadine stated, looking at me with wide eyes. "3 whole years and not a single word from you." I couldn't look at Nadine, who was now looking me over. My heart couldn't bear to see her hurt expression. 

"Look, I know it was a shitty thing to do, and i'm sorry—", Nadine cut me off suddenly with a large outburst that cost everyone to look in our direction. "Shitty? I think that's an understatement." She snapped back. "You left me!" She shouted, pointing at herself with anger and pain in her voice. Meenu walked over to us now, a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked, looking between Nadine and I. The tension made me uncomfortable and I couldn't help but stay silent. I was at a loss for words, and I felt like whatever I said would just set her off even more. Nothing I said would make Nadine feel better right now. 

"You know what," Nadine started. Looking around at everyone who hadn't stopped staring at the two of us. Her eyes focused back on me, and I swear I missed those brown eyes of hers. "I'm happy for you. Have a nice life Chloe." She finished, turning around to leave the store. The door chime ringed, and my heart fell to the ground. A part of me wanted to stop her from leaving. But the other half kept my feet rooted to the floor. Nadine had every right to be upset. I left her at a time when she was in a vulnerable open state. She trusted me, and I broke her trust when I left her that night. 

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I placed my hand on the front counter, thinking about what just took place. When I turned around, Meenu was staring at me confused. "Everything is fine love." I reassured. "Lets get back to work shall we?" My attention turned back to the crowd of customers in the store, who had all went back to whatever they were doing. Meenu understood and went back to doing what she previously started. I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and watched the busy crowd of civilians walking by the window.  
————————————————————  
It was closing time now. Meenu had gone home and I stayed after as usual to lock up. I dreaded it however, as the streets got quieter and darker. I always tried to beat the sunset. As I was locking the doors behind me, I was startled by a mans voice. "Need someone to walk ya home?" Sam asked cheerily. Although he scared me shitless, I was happy he offered to do so. "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, smiling because I missed my old friend. "It's tourist season right?" He asked playfully. We began to walk down the quiet streets. "Nah, i'm just kidding. Got a deal here about 2 months ago." He replied, taking out a cigarette. "Interesting. And you just now decide to tell me?" I said, feigning a hurt expression. 

"Hey, I didn't think you cared." He replied truthfully. Chloe didn't reply, but she did care. She hadn't talked to Sam much either. The last time they saw each other was the morning after we got the tusk. "How was your day?" I asked him, hoping his was much more exciting than mine. He took his cigarette out of his mouth before replying. "It was a day. Didn't do much but eat and relax." I could believe that. "How about you?" 

My mind traveled back to earlier today when I saw Nadine. My heart raced at the thought. Mainly because, well, it was Nadine. But also at the confrontation I wasn't ready for. "Eh, it was alright. Just like any other day." After walking for about 10 minutes, we arrived at my apartment. It wasn't too fancy but it was just right for me. "Well, here we are." I said playfully. "Home sweet home." Sam chuckled, putting out his cigarette. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight Chloe." He said, making sure I got in safely. "Thank you Sam." I replied, opening the door to my apartment. 

Once I got inside, I went over to my couch and sprawled out onto it. I blew a piece of hair out of my face, and rested my eyes for a second. My place was too quiet. I wish Nadine were here. The thought crossed my mind, and I opened my eyes quickly. Why was I thinking of Nadine? I mean, there isn't anything wrong with that. Right? It's okay to think of your friends much needed company right? I couldn't deny that I missed her. The sound of her voice, the sound of her laugh, her warm embrace. Her gentle hands on my back, comforting me as I drifted off to sleep. I hadn't notice that I was sitting up now, hands resting under my chin as I sat in deep thought. 

"Damn it." I grabbed my phone and called up Sam. When he answered, I stood up quickly. Pacing back and forth as I asked him questions that needed answers. "Sam, who offered you that deal?" I asked, crossing my arms impatiently. He was hesitant to answer at first but when he did my eyes widened. "Well shit." I replied, looking over at the photo on my wall of Halebidu. "Sam— i'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me truthfully." My tone was strict as I sat back down on my couch. My heart raced as I thought of how to ask, but moments later I realized I needed to just be straightforward. "When is the next time you'll see Nadine again?"


	2. Until Next Time.

*There is smut in this chapter. Just a little warning for ya.* 

 

FLASHBACK:  
The day after receiving the Tusk  
————————————————————  
It was a long couple of days. We were bruised, sore, and completely exhausted. Chloe and Nadine relaxed and watched the sunset from their seats in the restaurant. Nadine had been looking, completely mesmerized while smiling adorably. Chloe couldn't even keep her eyes off for one second. She wanted to, but something just kept drawing her back to Nadine. "You done staring?" Nadine said jokingly, snapping Chloe out of her daze. "Uh— sorry. Just zoned out a little." Chloe replied calmly, not to give away how she was internally freaking out. "It's been a rough couple of days. I'm still just, trying to take it all in." She added. Nadine nodded her head slightly, and took a small sip of the wine in her glass. 

"For someone who has went through hell, you don't look bad Frazer." Nadine complimented. Chloe couldn't help but feel her heart racing at Nadines words. "I know love. I never look bad." Chloe smiled, looking back to the sunset. Nadine couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully. The waiter came back over to ask the two if they wanted more drinks and they both said yes, not denying a chance to loosen up after so much tension the past few days. Chloe had taken her hair out its ponytail and Nadine was taken back by this new look. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe as she fixed her hair up. Seconds later though Chloe was putting her hair back into it's ponytail, and taking small glances at Nadine unknowingly. 

"Do you need something Nadine?" Chloe said, her voice low and sultry. Nadine snapped out of her trance, clearing her throat. "You just look— amazing." Nadine said, unable to stop the compliment from rolling off her tongue. Chloe smiled, bring her glass up to her lips. "You're not the first person to tell me that." She replied, giving Nadine a wink. 

Her cheeks felt warm now and she was embarrassed by her uncontrollable need to compliment Chloe over and over again. To hide how flustered she was she ordered herself some more drinks so she could have some more confidence in herself. Usually Nadine was pretty straightforward and had no problems expressing herself. But something about the woman in front of her, changed everything. 

"You might want to slow down on the drinks there honey." Chloe said worriedly, but smiling nevertheless. "Why? Can't keep up?" Nadine sassed back. "Excuse me?" Chloe replied. "Rude. I'm just taking my time, thank you." Chloe replied. Nadine stared at Chloe with intensity. Even Chloe could feel that stare, it sent tingles down her spine. "Ja. Is this how you are in bed?" Nadine asked, not holding back. "Taking your time?" She added. Chloe audibly scoffed, putting her glass down and swallowing. "Do you want to find out?" Chloe snapped back, trying to gain some control of the situation. Nadine smiled softly. "Yes actually." She replied, eyes staring deep into Chloes.  
————————————————————  
Lips passionately moving against one another as they frantically open the door to their hotel room. Ever since they settled down and Nadine decided to get those drinks Chloe suggested, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Even at the bar Nadine could feel Chloes stares as she took small sips of her drink. Chloe smirked in satisfaction as she watched Nadine loosening up. But now here they were, in bed, trying to overpower each other. 

Nadines hands reached up Chloes shirt and traveled slowly to her right breast. She squeezed softly causing Chloe to moan satisfyingly. Nadine smiled into the kiss as she kept squeezing to make Chloe moan even more. She couldn't get over the raspiness that mixed in with her gentle moans. Nadine then moved to Chloes neck and began to kiss and suck at every inch she could. Chloe began grinding onto her and Nadine did nothing to stop it. "God." Chloe moaned out, trying to please herself. "Whose the impatient one now?" Nadine teased, looking up at Chloe who was now bending her head back with her mouth opened. Silent moans ensued as Chloe slowly looked down at Nadine. "Clothes off." She said eagerly. 

Nadine didn't hesitate to do what Chloe asked of her. Nadine was in the middle of taking off her shirt when she spoke. "You take your clothes off too." Once she got her shirt off she moved to her bra but stopped immediately at the sight in front of her. "Already ahead of you love." Chloe said with a smile. Nadine undressed quickly and beckoned Chloe over to her. She didn't hesitate at all. Chloe usually liked to be in control but longing for Nadine seemed to block her from even thinking about it. "Now, where were we?" Chloe said, straddling Nadine fully naked now. "I believe we were kissing." Nadine replied, running her hands down Chloes back. 

"Hmmm, maybe we should skip that part. I'm ready for the really good stuff." Chloe said sharply, staring Nadine in the eyes. Nadine smiled softly before moving her hand in between Chloes legs feeling her wetness everywhere. The slight touch made Chloe shiver, but Nadine wanted more of a reaction. She moved straight to her center and began rubbing agonizingly slow. "That feels amazing." Chloe reassured. "Ja? Then this will feel spectacular." Before Chloe could even prepare Nadine had slipped two fingers into her. "Nadine!" She shouted, nearly falling over from the pleasure. Nadine began moving in and out of Chloe at a fast pace, hoping to bring her close to a climax. Chloe's moans filled the room and Nadine could not get enough of it.

"Oh god— wait." Chloe said breathlessly. "I don't want to come yet." She added. "Too bad." Nadine snapped back, moving her fingers in and out even faster. Nadines palm was hitting Chloe's clit over and over again. "Nadine, i'm going to come." Chloe said, closing her eyes tightly. Nadine looked up at Chloe, she had sweat forming on her forehead and hair sticking to the sides of her neck. The sight looked amazing. Chloe felt amazing. Chloes walls began tightening around Nadines fingers and a gush of wetness came running down her hands and wrist. "Fuck." Chloe breathed out. Nadine gave her a moment to relax before speaking. "Would you like me to take my fingers out?" She asked kindly, making sure it was what Chloe wanted. 

"One second." Chloe said, before leaning up and opening her eyes. She saw Nadine smiling at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't even say a word." Chloe threatened playfully. "I didn't know you couldn't last long." Nadine said with a chuckle. "Yeah well— neither did I." Chloe replied, as her hands traveled down her own body. "Now, back to it yeah?" She said seductively. Chloe pulled Nadines fingers out of her slowly before slowly putting them into her own mouth. My eyes widened and my heart began to race. I was completely turned on by what I just witnessed and I could feel my own wetness pooling beneath me. "Oh what? Nothing to say now love?" Chloe teased, before moving up to Nadine to give her a long passionate kiss.

Nadine couldn't stop herself when she beckoned Chloe to move further up her body. She didn't tell her to stop until her center was directly above Nadines lips. "Someones eager." Chloe said, voice raspy and filled with desire. Nadine just nodded and moments later Chloe felt a tongue running through her folds. She nearly fell over but grabbed onto the headboard quickly. "You are truly going to be the death of me." Chloe said, trying to speak through the intense pleasure she was receiving. 

First Nadine would circle the tip of her tongue around Chloes clit and then moved slowly down to insert her with her tongue. This drove Chloe crazy, who was moaning uncontrollably above her. Nadine looked up at Chloe who was trying so hard to not release into her mouth so early. She knew she was trying her best to hang on, but Nadine knew just what to do to break her. 

After teasingly running her tongue through her folds and inserting her slightly, Nadine decided to finally give her what she wanted. She moved her tongue directly to Chloes opening and stuck her tongue all the way in. "Holy shit!" Chloe moaned, gripping onto the headboard and unconsciously grinding down onto Nadines tongue. 

Chloe felt her warm tongue hitting every inch of her walls. The pleasure was too intense and she didn't think she could hold on much longer. Chloe began grinding even harder, feeling her wetness mixed with the wetness that Nadine was creating with her tongue. It all felt too good and Chloe felt a release coming very quickly. "How you doing up there?" Nadine said, briefly stopping. "Please shut up— ." Chloe begged. 

Nadines eyes widened at Chloes eagerness so she went back to it, but harder this time. She placed her hands on Chloes hips and began pushing her tongue in and out faster and bringing Chloes hips down to match her movements. "Fuck!" Chloe shouted. "I'm coming. Nadine I can't hold it in— it feels so good." Nadine said nothing as she continued what she was doing and before she knew it, Chloe was releasing all over her chin and mouth. Chloes entire body shook and I could hear her literally gasping for air. "Are you alright?" Nadine asked, mouth still in between her legs. Chloe didn't reply, instead she got off of Nadine and lied on her back. "That was absolutely amazing." Chloe replied. Nadine smiled, satisfied with herself. 

"Ja. I could tell from your moans." Nadine said confidently. Chloe closed her eyes. "I'll return the favor just— give me a second to recuperate." Chloe said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Nadine adjusted herself so her head was leaning onto the palm of her hand and admired her glowing body. Nadine was so busy staring at Chloes assets that she hadn't realized Chloe was watching her. "Got a good enough look?" Chloe teased, sitting up. "No actually, get on your knees and bend over for me." Nadine joked. Chloe smiled. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. However, I must attend to your needs first." Chloe said, leaning forward to place her lips on Nadines. The kiss started slowly but then Nadine decided to slip her tongue into Chloes mouth, causing her to moan deeply. 

Chloe separated their lips and began to trail kisses down Nadines body. "We— we don't have to do this you know?" Nadine explained. Chloes hands groped Nadines breast and she moaned softly, Chloe could barely hear. "Are you shy?" Chloes voice rasped. Nadine didn't reply, instead focused on the pleasure she felt from Chloes hands groping her softly. Her lips moved down to wrap around Nadines left nipple. She sucked softly and Nadines moans got louder. Chloe couldn't help but smile at Nadines cute innocent moans filling the room slowly. She swirled her tongue slowly as she groped her other breast a little harder. 

Before Chloe could even move herself, she felt Nadines hand pushing her further down until she was in between her legs. "Someones eager." Chloe teased, referring to Nadines comment earlier about her being impatient. "Shut up." Nadine replied sharply. Chloe watched as Nadine slowly spread her legs for her. She couldn't help but be amazed by the sight, and also a little turned on at how she barely had to do anything to get Nadine to spread her legs. 

Chloe wasted no time, she used two fingers to separate Nadines folds and placed her tongue directly on her clit. Nadines body twitched at this and Chloe began swirling her tongue. She didn't do it slowly, she wanted to get straight to the point. Surprised by this urgency, Nadines moans began to force themselves out. 

"Holy shit." Nadine muttered softly. She moved her hands through Chloes hair as she let the pleasure take over her body. She had Chloe Frazer in between her legs, eating her out. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop and the pleasure building up surely wouldn't either. "Right there." Nadine gasped, arching her back slightly. Chloe looked up at Nadine who was in a state of ecstasy. "You look amazing." Chloe stated, continuing to lick at Nadines center with no mercy. She didn't stop what she was doing and she felt Nadines grip on her hair get tighter. Nadine also wasn't just twitching and moving slightly anymore. She was grinding against Chloes tongue herself, trying to bring herself to an orgasm. 

"Shit!" Nadine said, head thrashing from side to side." Her legs were shaking and her rough gripping on Chloe caused her hair to come out of its ponytail. "Are you going to come for me?" Chloe asked, the vibrations from her deep voice setting Nadines nerves on fire. She suddenly froze and her body fell back down onto the bed. Chloe smiled and kept licking at Nadines center until she couldn't take anymore and softly pushed her head away.

She traveled slowly up Nadines body and placed a kiss on her cheek before resting her head on her chest. "Not bad Chloe." Nadine said. Chloes head shot up and her face showed a feigned offended expression. "Really?" Chloe asked, staring at Nadine. Nadine couldn't help but laugh at how offended Chloe looked. "I'm just messing with you. You did amazing." Nadine admitted, caressing Chloes cheek. "I know I did love. I'm amazing at everything I do." Chloe replied with confidence laced in her voice. Nadine said nothing, just sat in silence and enjoyed the warmth of Chloes body. She didn't want this moment to end. After days of climbing, combat and near death moments, this was the most blissful moment she's had in a while. 

Chloe shifted slightly but said nothing. She was too deep in thought. She didn't know what this feeling was. Her heart raced when she felt Nadines hands innocently running down her back and her chin resting on her head. It raced from the feeling of Nadines hand and also the feelings she gave her. After spending so much time close to her these past few days she couldn't help but realize how much she truly cared for Nadine. And how much she enjoyed her presence and just the simple conversations and touches exchanged between the two. This feeling was terrifying. Chloe didn't know how to approach this feeling. But instead of indulging deep in her own feelings she rested her head on Nadines chest and closed her eyes.

Nadine had realized Chloe fell asleep in her arms. But she couldn't help but smile. Her heart raced like she was a teenager again, and she too was terrified. Terrified of what was happening. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to admit it. She was scared to put her trust into someone again, after being betrayed so many times. But with Chloe it felt different. The kissing, the conversations and the look in Chloes eyes every time Nadines met with hers. 

The laughs and the smiles, and the constant having each others back. She would take that risk if it meant the other woman would be taking the leap with her. But she surely didn't want to think about it not working out and ruin her own happiness while she had the woman she cared about right in her arms. She ran her hand down Chloes back slowly to comfort her while she slept. And shortly after she was asleep too.  
———————————————————

Nadine slowly began to stirr awake, as the sunlight slighty peaked through the closed curtains. She threw her arm over her eyes to protect them from the harsh sunlight. She certainly felt last nights bar trip with Chloe making its mark. Chloe. Nadines eyes shot open as she looked to her side. The bed was empty. Maybe she was in the bathroom getting ready for the day ahead of them. Nadine smiled at that thought. She could get used to that. Nadine slowly turned over to the dresser next to the bed. Their was a glass of water there and some pain killers. "Lovely." Nadine said to herself, voice still filled with sleep. She sat up and grabbed the water and the pills. She took the pills and then drank some water to wash it down. 

As she went to put down the glass, she noticed a folded piece of paper with writing on it. The outside said "Nadine." Nadine grabbed the paper and opened it quickly. It was very obvious that Chloe had written this. Nadine rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them so she could read clearly. Her heart dropped at the first few words. "I am sorry." Nadine could hear Chloes voice in her head as she read and it drove her nuts. "Last night was amazing. Until next time. With Love, Chloe." Nadine lowered the paper as she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes. She stood up fiercely and put on her clothes quickly. Why did this hurt so much? It was almost like a breakup. Except her and Chloe were never a thing. Was that just a one night stand? I've had my fair shares of one night stands but last night— felt different. 

There was no way Chloe would just leave her like this right? Maybe she would call her up and tell her they were meeting for drinks again tonight. Except Chloe owed her nothing. Why would she just leave? She didn't even say goodbye. She just up and left. This isn't fair. She used me. Nadines fists balled up so tightly and she felt her own anger arising. But she somehow calmed down, last night was amazing. 

It was one of the best nights she ever had. She needed answers. Nadine went to grab her phone but instead was taken aback by the photo placed there instead. She went into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. As she leaned against the wall she looked at the note again, hoping that this was just a dream and she would wake up soon. But it wasn't, and the note still rested in her hand clear as day. "Until next time." Nadine repeated, looking at the photo she took of Chloe with the elephants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Until next time :p


	3. Confrontation

You'd think that with a week going by, i'd be prepared for this moment. But I wasn't, and any second now I'd be walking into a room to the woman I betrayed. Not intentionally, but it had been done. After calling up Sam about a week ago and finding out Nadine was the one who was in charge of the deal, I knew that was my way in. But the unsettling feeling in my stomach made me think twice. When I saw Nadine a week ago, she wasn't very happy when she saw me. In fact, we left on a bad note.

But I wanted to make things right again. I tend to fuck up some things when it comes to my friendships. Or should I say partnerships. "Hey— You still with us?" I heard Sams voice snap me out of my thoughts. I stood up quickly, slightly shaking my head. "Yeah. Yeah i'm here." I replied. Sam just gave a slight smile before gesturing me towards the room located at the back of the building. When I got inside, there was a round table in the middle of it. 

Almost like an apartment fit into one room. The couch looked comfy but I sat at the table instead. Waiting patiently for Nadine to arrive. Sam tried to keep me company, but I honestly could not care less about what he was talking about. I was too focused on those doors opening again. After several more minutes; that felt like hours, the doors finally opened. When I looked up, there stood Nadine. She had two guards behind her, escorting her. I had no clue what that was all about. But I didn't question it.

I stood up hastily, not taking my eyes off of her. Nadine stood there with obvious confidence. Well, that's what it looked like to me anyway. Sam felt the tension and escorted himself out immediately. "Do you need anything ma'am?" The guard asked, shaken by the silence between us two. Without taking her eyes off of me, Nadine spoke strictly with no malice in her tone. "No— wait for me outside the door. This won't be long." The guards obeyed her orders, and shut the doors behind them. 

"Well— this is a nice surprise." Nadine spoke, moving closer to the table. "I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not." I replied, watching her every move. "Oh, it's whatever you want it to be." Nadine replied. My heart raced, I didn't know what to say now. But Nadine seemed patient, like she wasn't rushing me to say or do anything. "Look, I just wanted to say that i'm sorry." I started, taking small steps towards her. "For which part?" Nadine asked. "Leaving me? Or not speaking to me?" 

"Both?" I replied, feeling the bitterness in her tone. Nadine chuckled, but her expression was still soft. "Look— what I did, can't be fixed over a couple of drinks." Nadine scoffed at my words, turning away and putting her hands on my hips. "But i'm willing to do whatever you ask of me." Nadine looked over to me. Her brown eyes stared directly into my soul. "You're really not good with apologies are you?" She replied, folding her arms. She started walking back and forth now. From her office window, and then back to the table. Something felt off here. But after a minute of doing so, she finally stopped.

"I thought— that I did something wrong." I knew better than to cut her off, so I just gave her all my attention. Listening to everything she had to say. "Do you know what it's like, to have someone you care about just— up and leave you?" Nadine spoke, voice shaky and lips quivering slightly. Before she could say anything else I moved to her quickly, caressing her cheeks. "You did nothing wrong love. Do you hear me?" My eyes were trying to catch hers. She struggled to look at her surroundings, because her eyes just landed back on me. "What I did, was on me." 

I pulled her in for a hug. She didn't resist but she didn't hug me back immediately. I began to place soft kisses all over her face. From her forehead, to her cheeks, and finally to her lips. Her hands slowly found their way to my hips, and she began to reciprocate the kiss. This felt too good. It felt too right. I didn't want this to stop, and I can't believe I tried running away from it. But suddenly, Nadine pulled back. Looking down at the floor, without saying a word. There were knocks on the door suddenly and I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. 

"Uh guys— I know you're having a moment. But we have things to do." I heard Sam calling out from the other side. I rolled my eyes. Of course. Nadine looked at the door and then back to me. "I should get going." Sne stated, but not moving an inch. "Well in order to do that you have to actually, ya know, move." I replied jokingly. Nadine just smiled and let out a small laugh. "Too right." She replied. "See you later Chloe." Nadine said, before making her way to the door. 

Was this seriously how she was going to leave me? Just hanging here, no kiss, no hug? "Wait— you're not just going to leave me here are you?" I asked curiously. Nadine stopped in her tracks, before turning around with a smile on her face. "I was hoping you'd say something." My eyes lit up at her words and I couldn't stop my heart from nearly beating out of my chest. "And just so we're clear, i'm not just suddenly happy because you decided to apologize to me." She stated, her eyes soft but her tone was strict. 

"We— we can take it slow." I suggested. Nadine shuffled on her feet slightly. When she looked back up to me, I could see it all in her eyes. She was scared, rightfully so. "Ja." She started. "We can." I didn't expect things to just be fixed overnight, so I had to show that I wanted this. I had to make the effort. "How about a movie night?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "A movie night?" Nadine questioned. She sounded confused but intrigued as well. "Yeah you know, we watch movies and eat snacks together." 

There were knocks on the door again, causing Nadine to glance over her shoulder. "Fine. Tomorrow night. I'm free." She gave in, trying to hide the smile on her face. "It's a date." I replied, trying to hide my excitement behind confidence. "From the sound of it, you better go on with your day love." Nadine shrugged her shoulders at my words. "Eh— they can knock all they want. I'll go when i'm ready." She replied, causing me to smile even more than I already was. Nadine walked over to me, placing a kiss on my lips. Before actually turning to leave this time. 

When the doors opened, there stood Samuel and her two guards. "Ma'am." The guard said respectively. Nadine looked back shortly, just to look at me one more time before closing the door behind her. "Ma'am." Sam mocked in a proper tone, bowing down in front of her. "Shut up." Nadine snapped back. And that was the last time I saw her that day. But tomorrow she'd be all mine.   
————————————————————  
After leaving Nadines office, I ran to the market immediately. I wasn't sure what she liked in terms of snacks, so I just got things that I liked. I know that sounds selfish, but maybe I could introduce her to the things I enjoy. If i'm comfortable eating something, I know she wouldn't be too opposed to trying it. "What are you looking for?" I heard a womans voice ask tenderly. I was looking at a bag of chips when I heard the womans voice. "Oh uh— just trying to find the right snacks for a small little event i've got going on." I replied, putting down the bag. "Small event?" She asked confused. "Movie night." I said quickly. 

"Hm." The woman replied. She walked over to me and looked at the bags. She grabbed one before putting it in front of me. "You can't go wrong with plain chips honey." I grabbed the bag and smiled. "Well, thank you love. I suppose you're right." My mind was all over the place. I was nervous and excited. This is the first time i've really done something like this. Especially with someone I was interested in. It wasn't until I was about to leave the aisle when I realized the woman was still following me. "Not to be rude, but can I help you?" I asked nicely. The woman unfolded her arms before speaking. "I'm just making sure you don't try to steal anything." I scoffed at her reply. 

"Look i'm just here to get my groceries and leave alright?" The woman looked me up and down. She made me slightly uncomfortable but I just kept myself together. Once I paid for all my items, I went to go to the door. The woman was waiting there. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. As I left the shopping cart in the corner, I made my way to the door. But before leaving, I moved close enough to the woman for her to hear my next words. "Besides— if I wanted to steal something, I would've already done it honey." I chuckled lightly before leaving the store, and making my way home.

Right now, it felt like nothing could ruin this blissful moment. Nadine and I would be together tomorrow. Watching movies, conversating, eating snacks. It's pretty cliche, but what could go wrong at a movie night? It would be fun. And it's clear that neither of us have done something like this before, so it'd be new for both of us. As I was shuffling to get the keys to my apartment from my back pocket, my phone began to rang. "Shit." I exasperated. Once I got inside my apartment, my phone stopped ringing. 

I put the groceries on my kitchen counter before taking my phone out my pocket. When I went to check who it was, I saw an unfamiliar number pop up on my screen. I hesitated before answering, but after letting it rang a few more seconds I finally answered. "You plan a movie night but you don't even have my number?" I heard Nadines voice from the other end. I sighed in relief. "Nadine." I said, leaning up against my wall. "Ja?" She replied, waiting for me to continue. "Nothing — I just, really like your voice." I replied. 

"Hm. Are you flirting with me Frazer?" She asked with cockiness. "What? No." I shot back. "Well, maybe." My smile widened every second that passed. "You haven't changed a bit." Nadine stated. I was quiet for a moment. Taking in everything she said. "Well surely that's a good thing right?" I asked. "Of course it is." Nadine said. I could hear her trying to talk through a smile. "I have to go now. But i'll see you tomorrow right?" Nadine asked, wanting comfirmation. "Right. See you tomorrow love." I replied, before the call ended. 

I held my phone close to my chest and started breathing in and out slowly. I could get used to this. Whatever this was. Things seemed to just be melting into place and I couldn't be more satisfied. Which is why I had to keep it this way. "You've got this Chloe. This should be easy for you." I tried to convince myself. After talking to myself like a madman, I lied down on my couch. "Now— a much needed nap."  
————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have this story planned out in my head, on where I want it to go. But I kind of just start a sentence of a new chapter and just go with it. So, with that being said. I hope you guys are actually enjoying this story. Thanks for all the support as well :) , it motivates me and I truly appreciate it.


	4. Movie Night

There was a knock on the door as I placed down the remote onto the table. I checked around to make sure there weren't any messes that I forgot to clean up. The area was clear. When I opened the door, I was left with a satisfying feeling. "Wow." I said aloud. "Don't stare too much." Nadine jokingly said. She suddenly took an arm from behind her back to hand me a bouquet of roses. "Cheesy. I know." She said quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed. I grabbed the roses from her and smiled. 

"I love them. Don't worry." I replied, allowing her to come inside. As she walked by I couldn't help but notice how good Nadine looked. She had on a grey t-shirt that showcased her amazing biceps. And a pair of jeans that showed off her amazing legs. And well— of course other things. "Alright Chloe, don't drool all over the place." I thought to myself. "Let me get a vase for these." I gestured to the flowers in my hands and Nadine nodded her head.

 "Really?" I heard Nadine finally speak. I was in the kitchen putting the roses in the vase now. "What?" I turned around confused. When I got to the living room again, Nadine was giggling uncontrollably. "We are seriously not going to watch a bunch of disney movies are we?" She asked through her fits of laughter. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm up at the revelation. "Fine. You got something better?" I retorted, folding my arms and eyeing her down. "Ja—." Nadine replied shortly. "How about the Tomb Raider?" 

My eyes watched over every move she made. "Tomb Raider huh?" I asked. Nadine just looked back at me, waiting for my approval. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" I mean Tomb Raider was amazing, and I can't exactly figure out why I didn't think of that to begin with. Disney movies. Nice one Chloe. "You're too cute, you know that?" Nadine admitted. "I'm kind of going for the sexy look actually." I replied jokingly. "Well, right now I think I want to cuddle with you." Nadines reply made me realize what I was wearing. A long black t-shirt with just underwear. My shirt was long enough to cover them though. 

"Cuddle?" I finally caught on to what Nadine said. She just shook her head up and down before putting her arms out and beckoning me over.  "Come. Lets get on with our movie night shall we?" She suggested, giving me a slight smirk. As I walked over to the couch and rested in Nadines arms, I couldn't help but feel lighter. Like a huge weight that I didn't even know existed had been lifted off my shoulders. Nadine pressed play on the movie and sat quietly, eating the chips I bought yesterday. She liked them, good. 

The entire time we watched the movie, we switched between holding each other or being held. Both of them were blissful for me. Any kind of bodily contact with Nadine was enough to keep me satisfied. Towards the end though, I could tell Nadine was getting tired. "This is really nice." She suddenly said, breaking the silence between us two. I looked up at her, rubbing my thumb over hers. "What is?" I asked, listening intently. "Just— being here with you." She started. "Relaxing mostly. Not constant thoughts about work for once." 

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. We sat in silence watching the rest of the movie and by the end of it Nadine was asleep. I didn’t want to disturb her so I moved slowly from her grip. She must’ve been super tired because she didn’t flinch a bit. I went to my closet and grabbed an extra blanket and put it on top of her. Nadine slept peacefully and even though I’d do anything to lay next to her I couldn’t. The couch couldn’t fit us both and I didn’t want to disturb her sleep by awakening her just to join in bed. Besides— I didn’t think we were back on extremely good terms just yet. 

After watching her sleep peacefully I got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. I then went back to my own room to get some rest. I usually shut the door behind myself but having Nadine here I decided to just leave it open slightly. Tonight went well, and I couldn’t be happier.  
———————————————————  
When I woke up the next morning, I had a pillow covering my head. I went to move it and sat up slightly. Usually the sun would be shining brightly into my eyes, but I guess it was a gloomy day. When I heard thunder outside, my thoughts were confirmed. But I was then distracted by the smell of food. At first I was confused but then I remembered I had a very special guest over. 

I got out of bed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. Nadines back was turned to me as she flipped a pancake. I smiled slightly, just admiring every inch of her. “Morning Chloe.” I heard a voice say. How did she know I was right here? “Breakfast should be done shortly.” Nadine added, turning around to smile at me. “It smells delicious.” I admitted, looking around. “Thank you.” She replied, walking closer to me. “Did you sleep well?” It literally felt like I was in a dream. This only happens in peoples dreams right? I didn’t know that someone being like this was even physically possible. 

Nadine snapped a finger in my face, waking me up out of my daze. “Oh—uh yes, I did. Thank you for asking.” I replied, moving towards the counter. Nadine nodded and looked back towards me. Searching for my eyes. When we made eye contact my heart skipped a beat, as it always does. I shuffled on my feet as Nadine moved in closer. The second I realized she was about to kiss me, I stopped her immediately. She looked confused when I stopped her. “Sorry— let me go brush my teeth first.” I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh— ja, go for it.” She said, a smile making its way to her features. Once she gave me the go, I went to clean myself up before breakfast was finished. When I got back out, Nadine was setting down our food. “Breakfast is served.” She said jokingly, throwing her hands up. I couldn’t keep myself from laughing at her. She laughed with me and took a seat. “Everything looks amazing love.” I complimented, grabbing a fork. Nadine just nodded her head. “I would’ve cooked more but you literally have nothing here.” She was right, it was always just me here so small meals helped me get by.

“I guess since you’re around now, I should start going grocery shopping huh?” I teased. “Ja. But bring me with you. I’d rather not eat cups of noodles everyday.” We burst out laughing, smiles plastered across our faces. My stomach hurt from how hard I laughed. “Copy that.” I replied, after pulling myself together. We sat peacefully as we finished up our food. There was no tension whatsoever. Nadine seemed relaxed and held together. Not like how our first encounter was. I grimaced at the thought. “How about I clean this up?” I gestured, picking up our plates. “You don’t have to do that.” Nadine resisted. 

“No— no. I got it. You cooked, so i’ll clean.” I shrugged, putting the dishes into the sink. Nadine didn’t fight back but instead came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, but I could feel her hesitation at first. She was just nervous, but I calmed her when I rubbed her hands that were folded on my stomach. She rested her head onto my shoulder, as I cleaned the dishes off. After I was done and dried my hands off, I suddenly felt someone picking me up. It was Nadine, putting me onto the counter. 

“Well then— I certainly won’t deny how much that turned me on.” I chuckled, moving my hair out of my face. Nadine just smiled and then looked back up to me. She ran her hands along my thighs. “Thank you for, ya know.” She gestured towards the movie night. I just smiled, leaning back and relaxing my hands onto the counter. “This is the most fun i’ve had in a while.” She admitted, looking anywhere but at me. “Same here.” I replied. I leaned down so our lips could meet. Nadine hesitated, but eventually her lips began to dance with mine. Without separating our lips she picked me up off the counter and took me to the couch. 

I wrapped my arms around her neck as she got atop of me, with her hand on my waist and the other holding herself up. This felt amazing, I didn’t want it to stop. Nadines lips were so soft and warm, and the way her hand slowly ran up and down my waist gave me chills. After what seemed like hours, Nadine finally pulled back. We were panting and Nadine was smiling slightly. My lips were swollen and I sat up a little bit. Nadine just stared before speaking. “Look— Chloe we need to talk.” She said, making my stomach feel empty and cold. That didn’t sound good. 

But suddenly Nadines phone rang. When she picked up I saw her face change from calm to panicked. “I’ll be there, give me less than 30 minutes.” She said frantically, standing up. When she hung up she looked at me in sorrow, but didn’t stop moving for a second. “Chloe i’m sorry, something popped up at work.” She said. I could barely catch what she was saying because she was speaking so quickly. “Hey it’s fine relax.” I reassured, standing up to follow her. When I checked the window I saw that it was raining. “Hey wait a second. It’s raining you’ll get sick.” I turned to my closet and pulled out a red hoodie. 

The look Nadine gave me was priceless. But she didn’t resist even slightly. “Thank you. I’ll call you when I can alright?” Nadine said, turning the knob on the front door. “Stay safe!”, was all I could call out before Nadine made her way to a black car. I leaned against the door post, watching with confusion. Must’ve been something really important to have her shaken up like that. I guess i’ll have to wait to know what she wanted to talk about a few minutes ago though. When I shut the door behind me, I realized Nadine had left her things here. I smiled, knowing that she was for sure coming back to me.   
———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support as always :) . Hope you enjoyed


	5. In A Perfect Universe

Chloes POV from Chapter 1: 2 days after receiving the tusk

————————————————————  
I had opened my eyes, blanket all the way up to my neck and an arm wrapped around me. Of course, I was in India still. Day after Nadine and I got the Tusk of Ganesh. Slowly, I turned my body to face Nadine. She looked so peaceful, and relaxed. She looked relieved from stress and pain. I couldn't help but smile when she scrunched her nose up a little, moving slightly to get comfortable. Her arm was still wrapped around me though. 

My heart warmed at the sight of it. Last night was good, it was better than good actually. But the things that I felt were too much to handle. I've never really felt that way towards anyone. When I was with Nadine, I felt at ease. Like nothing could stop us, or ruin my mood. She made me laugh, she made sure I was safe, and of course she provided me with information I never knew. I caressed her face softly, making sure I didn't wake her. Slowly but surely she started to stir awake, her eyes opened slowly and landed right on me. 

Shit. I drew my hand back, still keeping eye contact. "Chloe?" Nadine said, voice still laced with sleep. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked softly, drifting off to sleep. "I'm sort of an early bird love." Chloe replied, smiling at Nadine. "So am I." Chloe just listened to Nadine talk, never getting tired of listening to her speak. Even if it was just for a second. After a few moments, Nadine was back to sleep. It was still very early, the sun was barely up. But the morning light rested on Nadines facial features and the curve that started from her side to her hip. I didn't want to leave.

But God, I had to. Before I got up I had to move Nadines hand that rested on my hip. I successfully moved it, but the second her hand rested on the bed she began to stir. I sat still, not wanting to move because it would cost her to wake up fully. But she eventually stopped, and just turned the opposite way. I breathed out slowly, getting out of the bed and looking for my clothes. Making sure I didn't make too much noise. I grabbed my jeans and put on a shirt. Went into the bathroom and fixed my hair. As I looked in the mirror I noticed the small bruises that formed there from our trip. 

"Nothing that a few days of healing can't fix." I whispered to myself. I peeked out the bathroom and Nadine was still lying there. I deeply sighed and looked into the mirror. "You're doing the right thing Chloe." I repeated to myself, hoping that I would eventually believe I was. My eyes began to tear up, and I refused to let the tears fall. I threw some water on my face, before leaving the bathroom to grab my suitcase. I grabbed a sticky note from the hotels pad note and a pen. After writing out a few words, I sighed deeply. Putting it on the nightstand, and grabbing an envelope. It contained the photos that were taken from our trip. As I shuffled through them I noticed the one with me and the elephants. 

I couldn't help but smile. I left this one for her. I packed my things up once more and headed for the door. Without making a sound, I opened the door as slowly as possible. Before closing it, I turned around and studied Nadines relaxed body. "Good luck, China." Were the last words I said, before shutting the door and leaving. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do it seemed. Of all the things i've dealt with, this one hurt the most. But I kept reassuring myself. "She'll be fine." Is what I said, every time I thought of the beautiful brown eyed woman.   
————————————————————  
2 years had passed. 2 years without her. Without her caring words and soft eyes. Without the sound of her voice. Things felt kind of empty. But luckily I had just opened up an antique shop to keep me busy. Also with the help of my dear friend Meenu. She was always cheery and was fun to have around. She kept me company, and I appreciated that. 

There were times when I constantly checked my phone, hoping to get a call from Nadine. But nothing. I guess that's what I get for ignoring her first attempts. I had nobody to blame but myself. Although, I had an old friend who happily listened to my constant rants. Even though she had her own relationship to babysit. She still made time for me. There was a time, Nadine would call me and I never answered. But she still left voicemails for me. "Chloe? Are you okay? I'm worried. You just— you just up and went missing...whenever you get a chance please call back." Whenever I listened to her voicemails, my heart was happy, but also hurting. It was like a mix of happy and broken. Bittersweet. Is that what they call it? 

Hearing her voice was a relief. It was comforting and it felt like home. But when the voicemails stopped, I knew she had given up on me. I didn't blame her. Hell I admire her effort. It was surely something I couldn't do, because I have too much pride. But then again, Nadine was never a selfish person. I admired that about her. Along with everything else that I admired about her. "Meenu— could you help me bring these boxes to the front honey?" I shouted, breaking out of my thoughts at the sound of the front door opening. 

Seconds after, Meenu appeared in front of me. Lending a hand with no hesitation. "What is this stuff?" She asked, picking up the heavy box. "Just a special little shipment." I replied, not giving away too much. We moved to the front of the store and put the boxes on the counter. "Thanks for your help little one." I opened the boxes and my eyes went wide at the sight. Red rubies. My eyes couldn't hide my excitement and before I knew it Meenu was taking a look too. "They're beautiful!" She praised. "Could I have one?" There it was, eyes staring at Chloe adorably. 

"Sorry, but these are for the store love." Chloe said strictly. "Which means you can't take it. Are we clear?" Meenu sighed and nodded her head. As always, a customer came in around this time. Mornings seemed to start the slowest and then picked up around noon. The customer came up to the counter, face expressionless but eyes wandering. "Are you the owner?" He asked. "Maybe. How can I help?" I replied, voice confident. "You? A woman running a store like this?" He chuckled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and feel my stance change. "No bodyguard to make sure nothing happens." He added, trying to intimidate Chloe. 

"Try something—" Chloe leaned forward. "And you'll see why I don't need a bodyguard here." She whispered, watching his every move. He cleared his throat and looked Chloe over once more. "She must mean a lot to you." He stated, gesturing the photo behind me. "Well yes." I replied. "No—not her." My eyes studied him closely. "I'm talking about the curly haired one." When he finished his sentence I turned around to see the photos that rested on the stands behind me. I cleared my throat as I saw multiple photos of Nadine and I on our trip and the selfies we took when we got back. "Something like that." I explained, turning back to him. 

The man just smiled and took one last glance around the store. "Thanks for stopping by China. But i'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said strictly, standing up straight. He put his hands out defensively. "No problem. Have a good day ma'am." He said with a small chuckle. He turned around and I never saw him again. My eye twitched as I saw him pass by the store window. After I was sure he was gone, I turned around to look at the photos that were standing on my shelf. I sighed deeply and grabbed a box, putting all the photos inside. "Maybe in a perfect universe— we will meet again love." I said to myself, looking at the selfie Nadine and I took, before putting it into the box.   
————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter showing Chloes POV and feelings before leaving Nadine. 
> 
> Thank you all for the continuous support on the story :) . I’ll definitely keep up the good work. Hope you enjoyed xx


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in present time.

————————————————————  
“That necklace looks amazing on you love.” I complimented. The customer looked into the mirror smiling widely. “How much again?” The woman asked, looking down at the ruby shining brightly. “Well, since it’s a special event for you—half off.” I said, giving her a smile. The woman looked up at me, her smile wide and movements jittery. “Thank you so much.” She replied, opening her purse to grab her money. Once she paid and left the store, I sighed in relief. She was the last customer, which means closing time now.

I’d been working for 10 hours now and my feet were killing me, as well as my back. I knew that if I closed my eyes any second now I could drift off into a deep sleep. I had let Meenu go home early, as I usually do because she’s still so young and has school. So I was closing the store alone tonight. As I locked all the doors up, I prepared myself for the walk home. It was raining hard today, which definitely added on to my drowsiness. But when I turned around I was happy with what I saw. Nadine was standing in front of me, holding an umbrella in her hand. She quickly put it above me, not even worrying about herself getting wet. “Hi.” She said softly, giving me a small smile. “Hi.” I replied back. “What are you doing here?” I asked her, actually not understanding her motive here.

“You didn’t think I was going to just let you walk home alone right?” She countered, moving closer to me. “Besides, I bet you’re hungry.” I hadn’t even noticed the bag that she held in her hand. “Thank you.” I said softly, looking into Nadines eyes. She smiled, looking away from my intense gaze. “Thank me after we get out of this mess.” She said, making us both laugh. “Come on. The storm is picking up.” After realizing that we were, in fact, still standing in the rain, I quickly grabbed the umbrella. I gestured for Nadine to get under it with me and we began walking home quickly. We didn’t talk much on the way home, mainly because the rain was being a huge nuisance. 

But I didn’t mind it at all. The entire way home, Nadine had her hand on my waist. It was comforting in a way. Knowing she was right there, guiding me through the half empty streets. Once we got to my apartment, Nadine held the umbrella over my head as I unlocked the door. Once again she was getting drenched from the rain trying to worry about me. She closed the umbrella and I pulled her in quickly, shutting the door behind us. “Look at you.” I said pouting. Nadine looked down at herself, using her thumb and finger to get water out of her eyes. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She reassured, giving me a smile. Nadine began taking off her boots, and sighed to herself. 

“You’ll get sick. You need to change out of these clothes honey.” I stated, feeling iffy about the sight of her being drenched. I sympathized with her but I also couldn’t keep my eyes off of her shirt sticking to her skin and showcasing her toned abs. “Are you undressing me with your eyes?” I suddenly heard Nadine point out. When I made eye contact with her, she raised her eyebrow and gave me a smirk. “I’ll grab some towels.” I replied quickly. Nadine shook her head amusingly. When I came back from the bathroom Nadine was no longer in my living room. But from the corner of my eye I saw movement in my room. 

I opened the door slightly and came face to face with Nadine undressing. I put my hands above my eyes quickly. Nadine seemed unfazed though. “Sorry.” I said quickly, putting my hands out to hand her the towels. “It’s okay. Nothing you haven’t seen before.” When she said that to me, I lowered my hand slowly but also couldn’t deny how good Nadine looked. She used the towels to dry herself off quickly before putting on a black sweater and some sweats. She took her hair out of its ponytail and ran her hand through it to detangle her curls. She looked so beautiful like this. I mean, she always looked beautiful. But it was something about seeing her right now in this moment. She looked so pure, not the Nadine I saw when I first met her. 

“Hey—Chloe.” I hadn’t noticed Nadine was calling out to me. “You alright?” She asked worriedly. I shook my head as if freeing myself from thoughts. “Uh yeah. Sorry, just zoned out there.” I replied with a chuckle. Nadine ran her hand up and down my arm to comfort me. “I see. Change out of these clothes, dinner is waiting.” She said, before walking out of my room.  
————————————————————  
After we enjoyed some chicken and rice that Nadine bought, we sat on my couch just conversating about anything that came to mind. We had glasses of wine, but just enough to stay sober. We didn’t intend on getting tipsy, just wanted something to ease ourselves. “I actually visited a wildlife resort, the people there were very impressed by me.” Nadine said excitedly. I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she was being. “Can’t blame them. But you seem like a busy woman.” I started, picking up my glass of wine. “How the hell did you manage to go to a resort?” I questioned. Nadine was silent for a moment before finally responding. 

“All in a days work, I suppose.” She replied, looking down at her hands. “I visited my father back in South Africa, we spent some time together.” I listened closely, not interrupting her for a second. She started fidgeting around, playing with her fingers before finally looking over to me. “Chloe— what the hell did you do all those years?” She asked, face full of confusion. I was taking a sip of my wine when she asked that, and I had to stop suddenly. Shit. I lowered the glass slowly before putting it down onto the table. “I opened a shop.” I replied, tilting my head. Nadine just scoffed at my answer. I felt my heart leap at that. The first negative response. “Nothing important. I promise you.” I replied convincingly. Nadine just shook her head, but she didn’t say a word. 

“Well—it’s a nice shop I must say.” Nadine finally spoke, her voice playful. We laughed for a second before going back to our previous state. It’s been 3 years since we were last together. Maybe this was a good time to reunite. If it’d been any earlier it’d be too much of a fight. Nadine would have been a tough fire to extinguish. But now she’s just filled with questions. Questions about me and what I did. Questions I couldn’t really answer. And some questions I didn’t have answers to. “I don’t mean to be the buzzkill— but i’m just really lost here if you can’t tell.” She said quietly. “I know love. I know.” I replied, looking down at my own hands. “One day, i’ll be able to tell you. Just not today.” 

Nadine looked me straight in the eyes when I said that. I knew she wanted to say something. But she didn’t let the conversation progress. “Thanks for walking me home by the way.” I said as I moved closer to Nadine. “And buying me food.” I added, slowly leaning my head down onto her shoulder. She didn’t move away, instead she wrapped her arm around me and rested her chin on the crown of my head. “No need to thank me.” She replied, holding me tighter. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.” I backed away and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes spoke a thousand words. 

“You can always stay the night. Believe me, I don’t mind.” I replied smiling. Nadine smiled back and she leaned in to place a kiss on my lips. The kiss was agonizingly slow, but I can’t say I didn’t like it. It felt good, it was passionate. It didn’t seem rushed or forced. We took our time, just exploring each others mouth with our tongue. Nadines hand was sliding slowly down my back. My hand was in place, caressing her cheek. It seemed like minutes went by as Nadine slowly pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Her lips looked swollen and I smiled at her adorable state. “Has anyone ever told you you’re an excellent kisser?” I admitted. Nadine looked up in thought, before turning her gaze back onto me. “Ja. You.” She said playfully. I jokingly pushed her off of me before speaking. “I asked a question smartass.” I replied, trying to hide the fact that I was laughing. 

“Never admitted to you being a good kisser.” I added, standing up and grabbing our wine glasses. As I walked to the kitchen Nadine shouted out. “You suggested it though eh?” She asked teasingly. When I came back into the living room, Nadine had an evil smirk on her face. “Fine— you are an excellent kisser. I’ll admit.” I gave in, walking to the front door making sure it was locked. Nadine just stayed on the couch having a giggle fit. “Alright, time for bed.” I stated, making my way to my room. I was almost all the way down the hall when I noticed a certain someone was not following me. 

When I turned around Nadine was propping a pillow up so she could get comfortable. “And what exactly do you thing you’re doing love?” I asked confused, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. “Going to bed.” Nadine replied, voice nearly monotoned. I could tell she was slightly upset about something. I walked back over to the couch, looking down on her. “What’s wrong?” Nadine had her eyes closed, lying on her back and arms folded across her chest. She didn’t reply at first, but eventually she gave in. She sighed loudly, and sat up. “You’re leaving me out here alone again?” She asked quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear. But I heard her alright.

My smile widened every second passing by. Nadine was upset because she thinks she’s sleeping alone. At first I was going to tell her that she was sleeping with me, but I wanted to push her buttons a little bit. “What? Do you not want to be out here alone?” I asked. Nadine looked up at me giving me a look that asked am I being completely serious right now. I was trying to hide my smirk but it was too obvious now. “You’re messing me with me.” She stated, eyes searching for mine. “I’m totally messing with you.” I smiled, reaching out for her hand. She hesitated before taking ahold of it, mainly because she thought I was still messing with her. She stood up, following me as I guided her to my bedroom. 

Once she got inside, I shut the door and made my way over to my bed. I sat down on the side, taking off every piece of jewelry I had on. Nadine got into bed immediately and pulled the blankets onto herself. “Getting comfortable huh?” I asked teasingly. She didn’t reply to me, but I knew it was because she knows I like to make smart remarks. “Be quiet and come cuddle with me.” She said suddenly, stretching her arms wide for me. This girl and her cuteness would be the death of me. “Alright alright, don’t rush me now.” I replied, getting into bed and turning off the lamp. I scooted over directly into Nadines arms, intertwining our legs and pulling the blankets up higher. 

Nadines body heat was a good enough blanket for me, but I wasn’t complaining. It was cold from the stormy weather so I could deal with the extra warmth. I rested my head on Nadines chest, as I let my fingertips playfully roam on her sides. “And trust me love, I wouldn’t have let you sleep alone again.” I said quietly.

My eyes were closed, but I suddenly felt a pair of lips kissing my forehead and Nadines grip on me get tighter. I knew she heard me but I also knew she was falling asleep. A smile hasn’t left my face since the moment I saw Nadine today. The same feeling I got before was back. But this time, I didn’t plan on running away from it. I was going to embrace it, and let it take me on a journey. Whatever happens, as long as I have Nadine, I know that I will be fine.  
————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make the chapters longer. But if you guys don’t want that just let me know. Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst and unanswered questions, I promise i'll answer them soon. The angst also won't last tooooo long. Just wait it out a little longer though. And I already have this set to be a small story. If you guys like it of course. Also, Chapter 2 will be out soon, and I already have ideas for the 3rd chapter :).


End file.
